We're class Partners
by SweetBebyBurd
Summary: Ivan Braginski, a teenage boy who falls in love with his classmate, Alfred F. Jones. Will they be together, or will this love be left unrequited?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is a Hetalia RusAme School AU. As the story goes along, the content may change.

We're class Partners Ch. 1

Ivan scribbled on his algebra assignment without looking at his answers, too pre-occupied with his thoughts of his crush, Alfred F. Jones, a sophmore teenage boy. They actually met on the first day, the blond-silvered teen wanted to have a conversation with him, but he couldn't bring up the courage to say anything else but "Hi." and introduce himself before bashfully sprinting away. Ever since then, he's been trying to hold a conversation with him; so far, he's still shy talking to him, he did learn some things about him; he was outgoing, usually isn't afraid of a challenge and his favorite chips were barbecue flavored.

That aside, with Ivan's big sister, Katyusha Braginsky being his teacher and all, it would be embarrassing if she were to see Ivan's "answers" which is unfortunate because by the time Ivan realized he doodled Alfred onto said assignment, Ms. Braginski had already grabbed all the papers from the students, including himself; what makes it worst is that she actually checked the answers; she saw the drawing, he just knows it. He crossed his fingers hoping she would miss his assignment, but he knew it would be impossible, but a guy could hope, right?

From the looks of it, she seems to be done checking the students answers "Okay class, I'm sure you've done well."

She continued "Oh, before the bell rings, you'll be given homework tomorrow and be given assigned partners."

The kids groaned as She rolled her eyes in response.

"If only one of you does the assignment,"

The tone in her voice changed dryly in mid-sentence.

"You'll get an F."

Alfred gulped at the sound of that. As far as he's involved, he's actually known for goofing off, despite Ms. Braginski making the situation _very_ easy read.

"Have a nice day everyone."

Ms. Braginski added.

As the bell rung the kids poured out of the room like water.

All except Ivan, who thought maybe if he just sneeks out of the room, his sister won't notice, but he was wrong.

"Ivan, I'd like to speak with you."

With those words that passed through his older sibling's lips, he swore that time had froze and his heart had skipped a beat.

He hesitated "... yes ma'm."

End of chapter 1.

I know haven't been active, but I'll try. I have a lot of things cooking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan just couldn't help but think about how he got into this embarassing situation. Ah, right, he doodled his crush on his assignment as he drifted into a daydream and couldn't erase the drawings fast enough before Ms. Braginski had seen them. All of this replayed in his head as he twiddled his thumbs, too bashful to look at anywhere else but the floor. The teen just wanted to crawl into a hole and die at that moment. Katyusha just examined the doodles on the paper as if it were clues to solve a mysterious case. She squinted to see what the drawings were which helped plenty enough; she recognized it knowing now it was Alfred, it didn't have much detail, but it was still kind of good(not that it mattered) and he seemed to have a flirty look to his face. To her, it was quite easy to put the pieces together.

She gently placed the paper down on the desk and let out a happy sigh "Ivan, what or who is this?" referring to the average "Artist's" usual handy work.

He took a breath "Alfred." His face flushed a bright red.

"Why Alfred?" She leaned in alittle and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Are you fond of him?"

Those words made his heart skip a beat, he gave a small, slow nod; that one answer filled his sister's eyes with glee and she leeped to him for a hug "My baby brother has a crush! He's a growing up!" She chirped, her cheeks rubbing with his; all of this just made his cheeks flush darker. Why does he have his sister for a teacher?

She let go "Would you like to know how to win one's heart?"

This caught the boy's attention, even though her suggestions were a bit... odd and wouldn't work well, such as when she once gave him the idea of wearing a skirt to look more appealing toward his crush, but back then she didn't know Alfred was the love interest he was speaking of.

"Give him a peck on the lips." The imagination of kissing Alfred almost made him faint. He'd always have a good look at his lips when they were chatting, he'd imagined that they would feel as soft as velvet. This isn't the most unusual advice his sister has ever given so he was willing to try. But one thing came to mind

"But what if he'll hate for it? If that happens, he'll never want to speak to me aga-!"

He felt his sister's arms interrupt his irrational rambling by comfortingly wrapping around him in a warm embrace, it set his mind at ease and relaxed into it.

"Ivan," She broke the short silence "He'll forgive you no matter what happens."

Nothing but a heart-felt atmosphere filled the room, a tear of joy fell from the young blond-silvered haired scholar. Helpful or not, he knew she ment well.

"Thank you sis."

Since Ivan hadn't gotten his his driver's license yet, he would ride around with Katyusha and sometimes his little sister, Natalia Braginski.

It was suggested that she'd be mentioned in the previous chapter, but the introduction wouldn't be as interesting, _according_ to the writer.

End of Chapter 2.

*Glares at narrator* Oh, uh, I think script-free humor is funny, if that's what it's called. Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
